


Training Wheels

by LittleGrossPrince



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Training Wheels-Melanie Martinez, hinted smut not anything bad tho, i was half asleep when i wrote this, kinda cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I carry band-aids on me now. For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground."- Training Wheels- Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

Dan’s eyes fluttered open, taking in the soft blue light that filled the room. He smiled and curled close to the black haired boy beside him. The older boy chuckled and smiled sleepily. “Morning to you too..” Phil drawled, looking at Dan as the brunet sat up, the duvet pooling around the boy’s bare hips.

The pale light of the morning sun illuminated his milky creme coloured skin, the soft peach tint contrasting with the dozens of purple splotches that littered his body in a beautiful way. His chestnut hair curled around his face in the cutest way as his dimple dented in his smiling face.

Phil’s tattooed arms tugged Dan closer, the boy letting out a surprised gasp as Phil kissed him. “You look beautiful today.” He murmured sleepily as Dan giggled. “Thanks, I guess.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Phil pouted as he grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. Dan sniffled weakly, rubbing his eyes with his sweater sleeve. “I-I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “It’s not your fault you fell off your bike, love.” Phil said, hushing the crying boy as he held the younger’s bleeding hands over the sink before pouring peroxide on the cuts.

Dan whined “Fucking gravel…” He hissed. Phil smiled, taking the brunet’s hands and wiping them with a washcloth gently. He took 2 bandaid boxes from the 1st aid box. “Halloween Hello Kitty or Kerropi frog?” “Both.” Dan said smiling softly as Phil bandaged his battered hands.

The dark haired teen kissed the bandages on the younger’s hands, smiling coyly. “You gotta be more careful, dummy. Your gonna really get hurt one day.” He murmured. Dan giggled, tear stains still faint on his lightly tanned skin.

“I’ll be more careful.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Phil shook with frustration, Dan shook with guilt and fear. “Dan, I told you to be careful! You’re lucky that you only got a fracture in your leg! _You could have died._ ” “Phil, the car slowed down. I’m fine. I know I should have looked first. I’m sorry.” Dan whimpered the defense. Phil sighed and let his shoulders go lax. “Don’t be sorry.. It’s okay….I’m sorry you have to wear this cast.” Dan let fat tears trail down his face, his flower crown falling off his head as he leaned to wipe his eyes on his sleeves. “ ‘m sorry, Phil…I shoulda watched out…’m sorry.” The tattooed boy pouted and wrapped his arms around the slightly bruised pastel boy, nuzzling his dark hair. “It’s fine. I love you. It’s okay.”

Phil tilted Dan’s head up, pecking his lips and wiping away the tears.

_“Just be more careful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i need a life this is so shitty I'm sorry


End file.
